SaintValentin Honnie
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi détestait la Saint-Valentin. De tout son être. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il lui arrivait toujours des choses atroces. Et cette année, réussira-t-il à passer une Saint-Valentin tranquille ?


Sawada Tsunayoshi détestait la saint-Valentin. De tout son être.

Pourquoi, vous demanderez-vous sans doute ? Sans doute parce qu'il lui arrivait toujours des bricoles ce jour funeste.

Pour tout vous dire, lors des dernières Saint-Valentin, Tsuna avait du endurer un empoisonnement, volontaire, de la part de Bianchi, les envies de chocolat de Kyoko et Haru, un Gokudera très collant, ses Gardiens de la Brume et du Nuage très remontés et la crise de folie passagère de Reborn. Comment ça, vous ne savez toujours pas ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là?  
Il vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez... Ce jour-là, Tsuna apprit de la pire façon possible, ce qui pouvait arriver si Reborn était en manque de chocolat. Depuis, le garçon faisait en sorte qu'il y ai toujours une tablette de chocolat dans son cartable.

Bref, Sawada Tsunayoshi détestait la Saint-Valentin plus que tout au monde. Et il se leva en ce beau 14 février, légèrement anxieux. Comment allait se passer cette journée tant redoutée ?

Alors qu'il se douchait et se préparait pour aller à l'école, Tsuna tenta de se rassurer.

- Mais non, disait-il en boucle tout en rinçant ses cheveux savonneux, tout se passera bien, je suis sûr que Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto-kun n'ont rien prévu de trop dangereux, et Mukuro se trouve en Italie. Donc, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tout aille mal...

Ainsi pensait Sawada Tsunayoshi le matin de la Saint-Valentin.

Le soir, quand il se laissa tomber dans son lit, crevé, trempé, brûlé et perclus de douleurs au reins, Sawada Tsunayoshi ne pensait pas la même chose.

''Je hais la Saint-Valentin'' songea-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller pour s'y étouffer. ''Et je hais encore plus Reborn!''

Comment en était-il arrivé à cet état-là ? Pour cela, il vous faudrait retourner au début de cette belle journée. Où Tsuna mangeait placidement ses toasts en songeant rêveusement aux possibilités qu'il avait de recevoir du chocolat de la part de Kyoko. Mais l'atmosphère calme et posée se brisa lorsque Reborn atterrit, violemment, sur la tête de Tsuna, l'envoyant par ce fait plonger dans son bol de chocolat chaud.

- Reborn, glouglouta Tsuna en se brûlant légèrement le bout de son nez, que fais-tu !

- Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna, fit ce dernier en essuyant le bout de ses bottes italiennes sur la tête de son élève, Prépares-toi, le Nonno a envoyé une lettre, il veut que tu te charges d'une mission.

- Mission ? demanda Tsuna qui commençait à se noyer dans son bol.

- Oui, soupira l'Arcobaleno, Une mission que toi seul, avec ton Hyper Instinct, peux t'en charger.

Tsuna tendit l'oreille, pour que le Nonno fasse appel à lui, cela devait vouloir dire que cette mission ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. L'adolescent tendit ses muscles en se préparant à l'annonce que ferait Reborn. Que se passerait-il cette fois? Un autre bandit à corriger et attraper? La Varia à combattre pour réunifier les anneaux? Tsuna se sentit sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Pitié, tout sauf les Millefiore à nouveau !

- Tu vas devoir être le Cupidon de la Mafia, fit Reborn avec un air enjoué et un déguisement de Cupidon. Félicitations ! Le dernier à l'avoir fait était Primo ! C'est un grand honneur que l'on te fait !

C'est alors que Tsuna flaira l'embrouille. Si personne n'avait tenté d'imiter cette tradition avant lui, cela devait sans doute sous-entendre quelque chose.

- Et que devrais-je faire, fit le brun d'une toute petite voix en sortant le nez de son bol de chocolat chaud, ce ne seras pas dangereux, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux, déclara Reborn en haussant ses épaules drapées d'une petite toge rose, Tu auras juste à distribuer le chocolat des amoureux ainsi que leurs mots d'amour.

Tsuna osa respirer. Si ce n'était que ça, il saurait le faire. Mais il n'entendit pas la suite de la phrase de son tuteur.

- Et tu devras en plus éviter d'être attrapé par tes Gardiens. Bonne chance Dame-Tsuna.

Au départ, tout alla très bien. Tsuna eut juste à porter une toge outrageusement courte et des spartiates ridiculement longues. Sans oublier les petites ailes, Leon transformé et prêté par Reborn, qui bougeaient faiblement sur ses épaules. Tsuna délivra avec le sourire, et beaucoup de honte, des chocolats à ceux qui avaient fait appel aux services des Vongola Love.

Mais tout empira lorsque les demandes provinrent des mafieux. Ainsi, Dino, en le voyant, avait glissé et retiré la broche qui maintenait sa toge convenablement. Totalement par hasard, croyez-le.

Puis, il avait du se rendre chez Gokudera, découvrant ainsi où habitait le jeune métis. Et avait décidé, dans les secondes qui suivaient la découverte, qu'il valait mieux que la demeure de Gokudera reste un mystère. Sincèrement, quel être sain d'esprit vivrait-il dans un temple abandonné? Faisant fi de ses inquiétudes concernant la santé mentale de son ami, Tsuna décida de faire son job pour ne pas être tué par Reborn.

- Ano, Gokudera-kun, hésita le jeune en examinant ses dossiers, Je suis là pour une livraison, que voulais-tu envoyer ?

- Juudaime, s'exclama le fumeur en essayant de cacher quelque chose derrière son dos, rien, rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais m'en occuper seul !

- Mais, Gokudera-kun, protesta gentiment le brun, je dois livrer ou alors Reborn me punira. Alors fais-moi plaisir et donnes-moi cette lettre.

- ...

Vaincu par la gentillesse de son Boss, Gokudera rendit les armes, ainsi que sa lettre. Tuna la saisit tranquillement avec un petit sourire satisfait. De ce fait, célébrant sa victoire contre l'acharnement de sa main droite, le jeune boss ne se rendit pas compte que sa toge venait de céder en partie, dévoilant son torse. Aussitôt, Hayato rougit et n'entendit pas ce que lui voulait l'autre garçon.

- ...kun ?

- Pardon, Juudaime, je n'ai pas entendu ! C'est une honte, je vais sur le champs me couper la langue !

- Mais non, Gokudera-kun, ne le fait pas ! Je te demandais juste qui était le destinataire.

- Ah, fit le métis en un soupir, Pour l'imbécile... le fana de baseball...

Tsuna dut tendre l'oreille pour tout entendre mais finit par acquiescer doucement. Et alla donner la lettre à Yamamoto. Puis, il dut faire une nouvelle livraison. I-ping voulait donner des chocolats à Hibari mais ne pouvait le faire en personne suite à sa timidité.

Quand midi sonna, Tsuna entra dans la sinistre salle du Comité. Douze minutes après, il en sortit, le corps éreinté. Hibari n'avait pas apprécié qu'un Cupidon à moitié dénudé lui livre les chocolats.

Après, Tsuna eut à livrer les chocolats pour Chrome de la part de Haru et Kyoko. Il n'aurait pas du, vu qu'il sortit de Kokuyo Land totalement traumatisé. Chrome n'était pas présente, à sa grande horreur, et c'était Mukuro qui l'avait accueillit. Tout dépendait du point de vue. Selon Tsuna, Mukuro l'avait agressé et torturé. Selon Mukuro, Tsuna l'avait délibérément séduit avec son corps quasi-dénudé et son chocolat aphrodisiaque.

Bref, Tsuna sortit du parc désaffecté en ayant envie de mettre ce qui venait de se passer dans un coin de sa tête et l'oublier à jamais.

Mais, alors qu'il allait faire une énième livraison, Tsuna rencontra une personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir. Xanxus.

Que faisait-il là ? Simple, il avait entendu qu'un déchet faisait les livraisons de la Saint-Valentin et avait décidé d'aller pourrir la vie au déchet. Donc, rien que pour cela, il avait pris un avion et s'était rendu au Japon. Et quand il se rendit compte que le déchet en question était Sawada Tsunayoshi, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

- Xanxus, hurla Tsuna en voyant les pistolets fumants pointés vers lui, Ne fais pas ça ! Pitié, je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

Xanxus médita longuement sur le sujet. Il était vrai que le déchet était mignon, avec sa toge défaite et ses cheveux emmêlés. Mais cela ne valait pas la peine, il pouvait toujours battre le déchet et après s'amuser avec.

Donc avec ces pensées réjouissantes, Xanxus fit feu. Et Tsuna fut projeté dans le lac se situant dans le parc de Namimori. Donc, alors qu'il se levait, trempé et brûlé à la fois, l'adolescent décida de rentrer chez lui, pas moyen qu'il continue ses livraisons si Xanxus était en ville.

Cependant, un imprévu l'empêcha de rentrer chez lui. Un imprévu très désagréable, et rayonnant aussi. Oui, je vous parle bien de Sasagawa Ryohei. Ce dernier saisit la toge de Tsuna, la prenant pour une serviette de plage oubliée sur la berge du lac. Et ne remarquant absolument pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la toge. Quinze minutes de footing effréné dans la ville après, Ryohei s'en rendit compte et tenta de s'excuser. À sa façon.

- Laisses-moi te réchauffer à l'extrême, Sawada, beugla-t-il.

C'est alors qu'apparurent Gokudera et Yamamoto, main dans la main. Ce dernier détail sauva d'ailleurs la vie du boxeur car le métis essaya aussitôt de tuer l'idiot, mais l'autre idiot, Yamamoto je veux dire, l'en empêcha avec sa main.

Et Tsuna en profita pour s'échapper. Oui, il savait bien que ce n'était absolument pas courageux, mais il tenait à préserver sa virginité avant que son honneur. Donc Tsuna s'enfuit et décida de continuer les livraisons, sentant inconsciemment que Reborn lui rendrait la vie impossible s'il n'achevait pas sa tache.

Des heures après, quand il eut livré tous les chocolats, roses et petits mots d'amour, Tsuna se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, prêt à regarder calmement la télévision sans qu'on ne le dérange. Mais ses plans furent achevés par l'arrivée impromptue de Xanxus et Hibari.

Va savoir pourquoi, Xanxus avait voulu achever ce qu'il avait commencé avec Tsuna, et Hibari avait entendu que Mukuro était apparu dans les parages. Étant malin, le Préfet avait compris que l'illusionniste viendrait chez l'herbivore, vu que sa toge en aurait séduit plus d'un. Hibari avait raison, car le rire particulier de Mukuro se fit bien vite entendre.

Et, alors que Tsuna devait se battre une énième fois contre le Boss de la Varia, Mukuro et Hibari réglaient leurs comptes.

Ainsi, lorsque Tsuna alla se coucher ce soir-là, il décida que plus jamais il ne porterait de toge. Hibari l'avait mordu à mort après que Xanxus lui ai démontré à quel point il appréciait les déchets en petite robe. Et ensuite, Mukuro lui avait montré tout ce qu'il avait appris concernant le corps humain. Pour qu'après Hibari s'énerve.

- Ne parles pas de choses malsaines, Ananas, avait-il grogné.

- Kufufu, je parie que tu voudrais pourtant les expérimenter, n'est-ce pas ma petite Alouette ?

Sur ce, la bataille avait débutée, pour s'achever avec les deux combattants mis dehors par un Tsuna de très mauvais poil. Il avait du se coltiner un Xanxus en manque et de humeur ombrageuse, donc ses gardiens n'avaient pas à lui courir sur le haricot.

- Si vous voulez vous amusez, avait dit Tsuna de sa voix grave d'Hyper Mode, je ne vous en empêche pas, faites-le juste hors de ma chambre !

Bref, Tsuna se demanda pourquoi ses Saint-Valentin devaient être si atroces. Un jour recevrait-il enfin des chocolats ?  
Sur ce, le garçon s'endormit, sans se rendre compte de la pile de petits sachets de chocolats posés sur sa table de chevet. Tous offert par ses chers Gardiens.

* * *

**Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tous ! Voici mon petit cadeau ^^  
**


End file.
